


Need is a drug

by Deyaniera



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Jean gets dosed with an aphrodisiac.





	Need is a drug

**Author's Note:**

> CW: explicit M/F sex, drugs

 

          Jean was delighted to have a chance to go out with ‘the girls.’  Storm so rarely agreed to do these things, and Jean couldn’t recall the last time she’d been able to just relax.  There were always emergencies, so this tiny sliver of time was valuable.  She, Storm, Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue headed to a small dance club and enjoyed the chance to cut loose. 

          Jean danced, drank more than she should have, and generally shut her mind off for a while.  She and Storm were sitting together companionably, and giggling because Kitty was intentionally dancing very silly.  Jean noticed a mind with dark thoughts nearby, but she brushed it aside, confident in her abilities and her friends to stop any problems from cropping up. 

          Later, Jean and Storm were dancing, and several guys were trying really hard to dance with them.  The two women made a game of it, using wind and telekinesis to keep the men away from them.  Everything was fine, until one of the guys fake-tripped and landed on Jean.  She didn’t feel his intention until after he’d landed on her—with a needle full of rabbit already pumping into her. 

           Rabbit was the latest and greatest roofie drug.  It was terrifying.  A small dose could turn a person into a mindless, sex-starved lunatic.  And, it was not just potent, but worse, it seemed to hit mutants harder. 

           Jean grabbed his mind, twisting it and filling it with nightmares and horror.  Then she flung him off her with her powers.  She then reached to Storm, sharing her terror with what she’d felt. 

           “You must go,” Storm said, understanding Jean’s fear.  “You must be home, where you can be safe.  Call Scott.  And go!”

           Jean did not wait to be told twice.  She fled, flying home as fast as she could.  She could feel the drug filling her, working through her.  Her body felt heavy, warm.  Just the air flowing over her skin made her nipples hard.  She reached out to Scott, terror and growing lust lending her power strength.

_Scott.  Scott!_ Jean felt his awareness of her, felt him reaching for her.  The thought of him, of his touch, his scent… she couldn’t concentrate for a moment, and had to work to continue her flight. 

_Jean? What’s wrong?  You faded out there for a minute._

           His voice, even just in her head, hit her like a fist to the gut.  She felt needy, weak.  She struggled to find words, to communicate in more than just longing and lust.  _I’ve been dosed.  Rabbit.  Help me!_

           Jean felt Scott’s shock, worry, and then determination.  He replied with love and urgency.  _Come home.  I’ll be here, waiting for you._

           Jean struggled to channel her concentration into flight.  The drug was coursing through her body at this point.  She wanted to strip, to touch herself, to touch herself, to find someone to fuck.  She couldn’t believe how fast the drug had worked.  She had to bite her lip to bring her focus back, and after a few moments, even that wasn’t working.   

            She arrived, trembling, to find Scott waiting for her outside.  She fell upon him like a starving woman, kissing him and tearing at his clothes.  He picked her up and rushed her to the danger room, knowing that it would be insulated enough to keep her thoughts from leaking out if she failed to maintain her shielding. 

            The part of Jean that was still aware was so grateful for his focus, his quick thinking.  Scott always had her back.  The rest of her was trying quite determinedly to get herself naked.  Scott locked the door, set up a non-combat program, and then turned to Jean, brushing her long hair back over her shoulder.  Even that light touch made her whimper. 

            “Jean?”

            “Please, Scott, please,” Jean finished stripping, then pulled him closer to her.  As he touched her bare skin, she moaned.  The touch felt like heaven, like an answered prayer.  She linked with him, letting him feel everything, and he gasped.  He had never in his life felt anything close to that, and knowing that it was Jean so tormented made him angry.  He couldn’t afford to be angry, though.  She needed him. 

            Scott pushed her back against the wall, pressing his entire body against hers.  She was writhing against him, trying to rip his clothes off.  He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her, hard.  She moaned against his mouth. 

            “Jean.  Let me help you,” he murmured, pulling back and stroking her skin. 

            “More,” she whimpered.  “I need more.”

            “I know.”  He pulled his shirt off, then pulled her against him.  She shivered, and unbuttoned his pants, shoving them aside.  He helped her, then kissed her again, pulling her down to the floor. 

            Jean kissed him back, running her hands over his body.  Scott rolled her beneath him, kissing and licking her skin.  He found himself missing the feeling of her telekinetic powers wrapping them together, but this was a fascinating difference.  He could feel her need, her reaction to his touches.  He slid his hand down her stomach, caressing her, and she opened her thighs for him. 

            Scott licked his way to her nipples, sucking and biting them, pinching one while sucking the other.  Jean moaned and thrust her hips against him.  He pushed upward on his arms, and Jean reached to stroke his cock.  He was so hard, and her touch had him throwing his head back.  Her hands were warm, and he could feel her need.  She rubbed herself against him, and then wrapped her legs around him, guiding his cock into her wet pussy.

            He slid into her, grinding against her, and she shuddered in pleasure. 

            “Yes, yes, more,” Jean whispered. 

            Scott pushed himself up on his knees, wrapped one arm around her waist, and started fucking her hard.  With his other hand, he rubbed her clit.  Jean moaned and came hard, shuddering against him. 

            He shifted to long, slow, hard strokes, which had Jean clawing at his hips, whimpering.  But Scott knew Jean.  And she was quickly coming again, screaming in pleasure.

            “More,” she moaned, when he paused to change positions again. 

            “Don’t worry, baby,” he murmured, kissing her.  He chuckled softly.  “I’m not done with you yet.”

            Jean shivered at the demand in his voice.  He moved back, turned her over on her knees, and then slid his cock back into her.  Cupping her breasts, he pinched her nipples and started fucking her hard and fast.  Jean moaned and met him thrust for thrust. 

            “Close,” she whimpered. 

            “Yeah, baby, come for me again,” Scott said, sliding his hand down to rub her clit again.  Jean moaned and shuddered, coming again so hard she almost passed out.  She fell forward onto her elbows, and Scott grabbed her hips

            He thrust harder, pushing her to more and more pleasure.  She finally screamed, clawing at the ground, and Scott couldn’t hold back against the waves of pleasure.  He thrust hard, slamming into her, and then held her tightly as he came, convulsing against her. 

            He let himself fall forward on to her back, wrapping his arms around her.  Jean was still too warm, but she could think again.  The bond between them was thrumming with pleasure and relief. 

            He fell down to the ground, pulling her against him.  She sighed and rubbed his arm, and then yawned.  Scott kissed the back of her neck, and she pulled his arms tighter around him.  Jean was finally safe.  That was all that mattered to him. 

 


End file.
